Missing hair clip
by Alja
Summary: Riza's day started badly and before arriving at the office, it only worsened by the minute. Can Roy cheer her up again? Contribution to Royai-week, prompt "Stolen".


**Title:** Missing hair clip

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Riza's day started badly and before arriving at the office, it only worsened by the minute. Can Roy cheer her up again? Contribution to Royai-week, prompt "Stolen".

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Riza's day couldn't have started worse.

The not-so-gentle nudging on her feet reminded her of the fact that her puppy had a desperate need to be walked – immediately!

His vespertine walk the night before had been canceled; the paperwork had piled up once more and the Colonel needed way past midnight to sign them, effectively inhibiting Riza from going home early as well. To make amends, the Colonel had insisted to walk her home, but the occasional brush of his hand against hers on the way had distracted both enough to ensure them another two hours of sleeplessness.

Now, at 7 a.m., Riza rose somewhat reluctantly, frowning as she saw Hayate sprawled out on the right side of her bed, entangled in the sheets that had been neatly folded the morning before.

"Shoot", she cursed, kicking off her bedsheets with a rising headache and grabbing a fresh uniform out of her wardrobe. Walking Hayate in her civilian clothes was out of the question today, she had to be done in half an hour to make it in time.

Without a second look, she reached for her nightstand, grasping – air. There was no trace of her trademark hair clip.

From that moment on, her mood went down the drain.

Hayate had insisted to extend his walk to 45 minutes and Riza was already running late after returning him home, leaving her no time to have a cup of well-needed coffee. She didn't even have enough change to buy a cup on her way.

Finally, Riza arrived at HQ and the office, 40 minutes late. In her haste to check the small coffee maker in the corner of the room, she nearly run down Fuery who spilt half of his cup onto the carpet. But her quest was unrewarded – Fuery had just drained the pot. Sighing, the young Lieutenant knelt down, reaching for the coffee box in the cupboard. It felt unnaturally light – she shook it tentatively. No sound. Fearing the worst, Riza finally peeked inside the box – not a crump of coffee powder was left.

And her _damn _hair got stuck in the box and it got in the way all morning and oh, she was so hot under it, she could scream!

Which she apparently did. Four pairs of eyes were glued to her scrunched up form, Falman's in confusion, Fuery's and Havoc's in fear (it was Havoc's turn to buy coffee after all) and Breda's in slight amusement. But before she could reach for her gun and restore some of her dignity, a deep, clear voice resounded in her ears.

"First Lieutenant, would you come into my office, please?"

Riza silently closed the cabinet door, balling her fists and biting her tongue. She knew, one wrong word and her superior would have a hole between his eyes. Considering this very likely possibility, she left her guns at her desk before entering Roy Mustang's office, closing the door silently and saluting her boss.

"At ease, Lieutenant", the black haired alchemist waved off, his eyes sporting a glint of amusement. It made Riza's left eyebrow twitch dangerously, her hand landing on the now empty holster. She regretted having left the guns on her desk.

"Why are you late, Lieutenant?"

"I'm sorry sir", Riza's head dropped a little, her eyes closing. "I overslept and Hayate needed his walk desperately. It won't happen again."

"And what about your appearance?"

Riza's brows furrowed. What about her appearance? She let her eyes scan her mirror image in the window. Her uniform was carefully pressed as always, the hem of her black turtleneck tucked into her pants and the buttons of her jacket closed.  
"I don't understand, sir", she answered him genuinely, scanning his mischievous grin for an answer, but getting none.

"I'm talking about your hair."

He had risen out of his chair, arms folded behind his back, but the playfulness did not leave his eyes, making Riza anxious.  
"I couldn't find my hair clip", she stated simply, intend not to flinch as Roy's hand (_without _glove) grasped a strand of her golden hair that lay softly on her shoulder.

"That's too bad", he answered her, twisting the hair in his fingers, feeling its softness, "It's quite distracting, isn't it?"  
"It seems it distracts you more than it distracts me, sir."

They looked into each other's eyes, holding the glance for a couple of seconds. "Well, maybe it does", Riza gave in, knowing further denying would be found out right away. "I will try to find a hair tie, sir. I'm sorry."

"No need to be, Lieutenant", Roy answered, quickly leaning forward, brushing his lips against hers' softly, his hands entangled into her hair. But before Riza could get absorbed too deeply, Roy pulled back, an apologetic smile on his lips. Only then she realized that apart from the blush on her cheeks, she felt cooler – her hair didn't rest on her shoulders anymore. Her hands flew to her head and she got her affirmation. There was her hair clip, holding her thick hair in place.

"You-!"

"I'm sorry!" Roy quickly amended, drawing her nearer by her hips. "I just wanted to see you with your hair open in daylight, not only in the dim light of your night lamp."

Riza crossed her arms, a death glare emanating from her eyes, making Roy flinch slightly.

"Do you have any idea what I've gone through this morning? I woke up late, you were already gone, Hayate really needed some exercise and I had no time for my coffee! And if that wasn't enough I was hot all the way here just because you had stolen my clip!"

He looked at her sweetly and Rizas nostrils flared dangerously. "No, I'm angry with you!"

Still, she let him draw her against his chest, her head sinking into his shoulder, muffling her rant slightly. "And now I'm tired and I made a fool out of myself in front of my co-workers."

Hesitantly, her arms curled around the torso of her secret boyfriend, hugging him back slightly in defeat. "I want to hate you."  
"You don't", he muttered into her hair, stroking her back softly. "But what about that? There's this nice, steaming cup of coffee on my desk. Care to take a sip?"


End file.
